To Be A Rocket
by TBMfan16
Summary: A boy is send on journey to avenge his mother and his farther and this story starts at the G Squad Academy
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first FanFic that isn't a adventure fic. Well it has some adventure.It is about a kid who joins The Pokemon G Squad like Lance to go on an adventure to take down a small division of Team Rocket called The Sci Radicals. The Sci Radicals use new scientific methods produced by their leader Dr. Shade. He has his own group of scientist to help him. The battling and protection team is ran by the co-leader Ms. Knight. This is the same group that killed his mother and father. The team wanted his mother and Father's new project. PROJECT ELEMENT.The Prologue is short the next chapter will be bigger.

_**Prologue **_

A family is hanging around a park in the Whirl islands.

The mother and father sit on a bench as they watch their son with his new Pokemon play. The mother and father call their Pokemon to join. The whole family joins in on a game of tag.

Until the father stops to look of in the distance to see two shadowed figures. He looks at the mother and know what to do.

The father calls their Pokemon to battle as the mother grabs her child and his Pokemon to run to safety. The child looks as his fathers Pokemon are engaged by the shadowed figures' Pokemon.

He loses site after they the mother turns into the hotel that they are staying at. She gets into the elevator and tells the child to recall his Pokemon. He dose so. They get to the room and tells her son to hide in the closet and not to speak a word.

The child dose so. He stares out of the peep hole on the closet door to see what is happening.

All the sudden the father burst though the door and throws the Poke balls at the mother and right away she hides them.

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Three bullets fly though the door as the struck the child's father. The child sits there in terror. He can't take his eye off the peephole.

He needs to watch to make sure his mothers gets away safely. The two figure enter the room but know the child can tell they are adults.

The people ask his mother something. The mother shakes her head no. She will not tell them what they want to know.

The person on the right draws the gun and points it at the mother. The mother looks like she begs before ..._Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Three bullets go though the mothers chest. The mother falls too the ground as her blood makes the carpet in the room wet. The next thing the child realized is the two people leaving.

He falls back against the wall with tears running down his eyes and he just passes out from shock.

We come to a room with a lawyer and the child. The child is with his uncle. The lawyer speaks...

"The lab goes under your control Mr. Anoba," His uncle shakes his head, " And you son are supposed to get your parents two Pokemon but we can't seem to locate them."

The child looks up at the lawyer and speaks, " I Know where they are."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: The G-Squad Academy**_

"Children we have three new students joining us for the time. These new students will be fighting for the spots to become a G-Man or G-Women. Understood!?"

"Yes Sir!!"

There was about twenty teenagers standing behind the instructor and the three new ones standing in front of them. There was our boy now the age of 13 the youngest to every be excepted into the academy and standing next two him on his left was a girl the age of 15 and on his right a boy the age of 14.

These new students were late entries into the academy for there perfect score on the entrance exam and the battling test. The older students hate them because they have be fighting for a spot on the list for a year now and it could all be taken away by these three. The three didn't know it yet but they were going to become very close friends.

"My name is instructor Gerald Wilson. You can Call me Officer Wilson. I will be your physical, gun and weapons trainer. There is more too a G-Man or G-Woman than just powerful Pokemon. You need your own agility, strength and intelligence. You three starting from the left stat your name, your age and show your Pokemon."

"Lucy Smith I am 15 years of age and my Pokemon are," she through up three Pokeballs,"Buizel, Buneary, and Croagunk."

"May I am guess that you are from the Sinnoh Region?"

Lucy stood there in her skinny fit jeans, yellow shirt with blue polka dots, and blond hair up in a pony tail. Her three Pokemon stood next to her in attention. "Yes Sir I am from the Sinnoh Region."

"Well catch a Pokemon that will throw that peace of information away because if an enemy can figure that out they will be able to find your family and hurt them. The forest surrounding us is filled with all sorts of Pokemon form all the different regions and we provide you with Poke balls I would suggest you go there when we are done or your stay her will be short. Next!"

Next...was our boy. He stood there in black jeans, a black and red stripped shirt and his short blond hair just laid flat on his head. "My name is Joseph Henderson everyone calls me Joe and I am 13 years old.." He was interrupted by a large gasp and strange looks that were aimed to him and him only it was like he was the only person standing in front of twenty sum students. He looked down and continued, "My Pokemon are," He threw three Poke balls up one being his Pokemon and the two others his mother and fathers Pokemon, "Umbreon (his), Scizor (his father's), and Gallade (his mother's)."

"So young and yet some powerful Pokemon already in your hands. My I asked how did you get such Pokemon."

"Are you not the instructor that told us at orientation to leave our past behind because if the enemy finds it that is will come back to hunt us."

"Already taking my lessons to heart. Good because that is the most important thing to do. Next!"

"My name is John Hughman I am 14 years old and my Pokemon are," he also through three Poke balls up, "Treecko, Arbok, and Furret."

"That is an alright team if they have some good moves in their mitts. Anyway, Now that we know who you are it is time for your first challenge. You will battle our top three students for me and the other advisers and instructors that will be watching from a far. Make this battle good or you will be leaving before you even get the chance to take your first class."

Lucy shouted, "And if we beat them?"

"If you can do such a thing than you will take their spots as the top three. But they will not lose to a bunch of rookies like you."

"I might be a pretty girl but my Pokemon a strong and they will not lose!"

"My name is John and I never lose!"

Joseph brought back up his head and shouted out, "I will be the best no matter what it takes."

Officer Wilson thought to himself, _"Spirit is one thing you need to be a member of the G-Squad and they got it."_


End file.
